(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a standby current supplier.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conduction of a dimmer may be electrically controlled. For example, the dimmer includes a switch and a switch control circuit, and conduction of the dimmer is controlled according to a switching operation. In such a dimmer, the switch control circuit is not turned off and is standing by to control a switching operation even when the dimmer is in an off state.
When the dimmer is in the off state, a current should be supplied to the switch control circuit so that the switch control circuit stands by. In other words, even in the off state, the current should flow to the dimmer whose conduction is electrically controlled, and the current level should be equal to or higher than at least a level required for the standby operation of the switch control circuit.